A Child's Hope
by nicolestarshooter
Summary: AU LUcas and Bridger meet earlier in life and there worlds are turned upside down.
1. A Change of History

**Here is a new story just for all of you. It is AU an not like most stories for seaQuest. It is a Bridger/Lucas father/son relationship. I hope you all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own seaQuest or any of its characters otherwise I wouldn't have to write fanfiction plus I would be rather rich. This is the only time I will put a disclaimer on this story so read it cause you won't see it again in this story. **

* * *

A young boy ran down the decks of a cruise ship; he was hiding from his father. The nine-year old blonde-haired and blue-eyed youth didn't want to be on the boat. Just because he was a young genius who was going to start Stanford in a year didn't mean he wanted to go to some boring conference with his father. Even his mother wasn't actually going to the conference; she was on the opposite deck getting some sun. His father was trying to get some backing for his idea of a new free power source centered at the bottom of the ocean.

"Lucas," the youth's father called, "get over here now."

"Coming," Lucas answered, reluctantly moving toward his father when an explosion rocked the ship.

Lucas, who had been by the railing of the ship, was thrown overboard as a second and third explosion further damaged the ship, sending debris down around the child. The boy climbed onto a floating piece of the debris as the world slowly blackened around him.

RING, RING, RING

Nathan Bridger sat down with his cup of morning coffee and moved over to the vid-link. A woman in her late thirties appeared on the screen.

"Nathan Bridger, my name is Sarah Reid; I am a social worker working at Straub Clinic and Hospital in Honolulu. I was told that you would be housing Lucas Wolenczak as a safety precaution and until another home can be found," the social worker said. "While the navy is dictating this, I still want to do a house inspection and interview with you and your wife today, if possible."

"That is fine; I have the day off to get ready for the boy. How about one o'clock?"

"That will be fine; see you then," Sarah said as she cut the link.

It was two days later before Lucas regained consciousness. He was in a bed while a steady beeping could be heard in the background. The boy looked around to find himself alone. He lay there for ten minutes before a man and woman walked in the door, realizing the boy was awake.

"How are you feeling?" the woman asked moving to the side of the boy's bed.

"Where am I? And who are you?" Lucas asked, wondering where his parents were.

"You are in the hospital," the man answered, "I am Nathan Bridger, and this is my wife Carol. Do you remember what happened?"

"I think there was an explosion. But, I don't remember after that," Lucas said, starting to get scared.

"You're right; the ship you were on exploded," Nathan said, knowing the question that would come next.

"Are my mom and dad okay?" Lucas asked as his blue eyes got impossibly bigger.

"I am so sorry Lucas. You were the only survivor," Carol said as she took the small boy's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze to give him some comfort.

"What is going to happen to me now? I am all alone," Lucas stated as tears ran down the boy's cheeks.

"That is why we are here," Carol explained. "You are going to be staying with us for a while."

"Why?" the child asked, his eyes drifting from Carol to Nathan and back.

"I will be honest; the explosion on that ship was no accident. Someone purposely blew up that ship and until we know who was behind it, you need to be kept safe," Nathan explained. "You will be staying with us until we know you are safe. Then other arrangements will be made for a permanent home or a foster home."

"Okay," the child mumbled, trying to process everything that had happened.

"Are you tired, Lucas?" Carol asked watching his eyes droop. "You sleep; we will be back very soon."

"How long am I going to be here?" Lucas asked as he yawned.

"You can come home with us tomorrow," Carol said, standing and running her hand through the boy's blonde hair that had fallen over his eyes.

"Poor child," Carol said as they left the room, "He has lost everything. I could not imagine how horrible if it would be if I lost you and Robert."

"I know," Nathan said, hoping his wife did not come too attached to the child since it would only lead to heartbreak when the boy left.

Lucas stayed awake a little longer contemplating his future. He was only nine-years old. What kind of life could he have spending the next nine years in foster care? He had heard so many kids in school talk about how they hated their foster homes and watched high school students drop out and run away all the time. What about Stanford? What if his future foster parents didn't let him go or just couldn't afford to send him? He was frightened by all this, but after a while, his medication started to kick in, sending him into a fitful sleep.

Carol showed up alone the next day to pick up Lucas. Nathan was working on plans for a submarine he wanted to build. Carol brought clothes she had bought for him. The boy hardly spoke a word as he dressed. Carol couldn't help but compare this boy to her son Robert. They were total opposites, Robert with dark hair and eyes, while Lucas had golden locks and bright blue eyes. Lucas seemed so quiet and reserved where Robert at that age was a bundle of energy. Carol was certain it was the circumstances and that with time, the boy would be just as energetic. From what she had heard about him, he had a thirst for knowledge and would probably be spending a lot of time with Nathan. She knew her husband was reluctant about the situation, but she could see similarities in Nathan and Lucas. She was certain the boy could work his way into her husband's heart.

It was a twenty-five minute drive to the Bridger residence. They had been living at this house for a couple of years now. Carol always preferred to live off-base, especially when Robert was growing up. She had hoped that it would help Robert second-think the navy as a career, but he had decided to go to the academy anyway. Carol was certain he only went to make his dad happy. Robert didn't have the scientific brain that his father did, so the only other option was to join the navy in Robert's mind. Nathan loved his family, but she knew that the sea also had a special place in her husband's heart.

Lucas sat in the back seat of the car, looking out the window at the passing scenery. Lucas was not totally certain where he was. He knew he was near the coast but had not bothered to ask the exact location. He guessed maybe Pearl Harbor or New Cape Quest. He was used to moving around a lot, though. His dad was always moving from one project to another, and Lucas went with him if he was not in school. He knew it would happen even more if he went into foster care.

Carol watched Lucas occasionally through the rearview mirror. The boy was too quiet for a nine-year old.

"So, Lucas what is your favorite kind of food?" Carol asked, trying to figure the boy out while engaging him in a conversation.

"Pizza," Lucas said, his voice barely about a whisper.

"Would you like pizza for dinner tonight? We could pick it up on our way home," Carol said, smiling as the boy slowly smiled. "What would you like on it?"

"Sausage and pepperoni," Lucas said, a little more confidently.

"Okay, sausage and pepperoni it is then," Carol said as they changed directions, heading to her favorite pizza parlor.

"So, I know you are one smart kid. What is your favorite this to study?" Carol asked.

"Science and math," Lucas said, "I love computers there is nothing you can't do or find out with a computer."

Carol smiled at the boy's growing confidence around her. "So, you and Nathan should get along great then; he has the same interest in science you do."

"That's cool," Lucas said, somewhat less enthused. His father loved science but never had time for him since his work always came first.

Lucas now stood outside of the Bridger house. They had pulled up and he got out of the car, just looking at the house for a moment. It was a two-story white house that just screamed 'family home'. Lucas liked that it was not a huge mansion like he was used to; it was just a simple family home. He then followed Carol through the front door. Lucas just carried one bag, and Carol carried the pizza. Lucas didn't know what would happen to all of his stuff at his old house.

"You can set your bag over in the corner," Carol instructed. "I will show you your room after dinner."

Dinner was a quiet affair; Lucas only managed half a slice of pizza he since had no appetite. His eyes seemed to dart around the room, examining everything, including the two adults in the room. The silence was broken by a ringing of the vid-link in the living room. Carol got up and answered it.

"Nathan, it's Robert," Carol announced. Nathan then got up to join her in the living room as Lucas continued sitting, unsure of what to do. A moment later, Carol walked back into the kitchen.

"Sorry about leaving you sitting here," Carol apologized. "That was our son, Robert. He is on a naval sub, so we don't get a chance to hear from him very often. Come into the living room, and you can meet him."

"Okay," Lucas said, a little unsure of himself.

Lucas made his way into the living room and looked at the man on the vid-link. He looked like Nathan except younger and with darker hair.

"Well, who is this?" Robert asked once Lucas came into view.

"This is Lucas; he is staying with us until it they find a permanent foster home for him," Nathan said.

"So, he will be there in a week?" Robert asked with a mischievous grin.

"Yes, why?" Carol asked.

"We are docking in Pearl for repairs," Robert said, smiling even wider when he saw the grin that crossed his mother's face.

"That is great, sweetheart," Carol said, "I can't wait to see you again."

"Well, I have to go," Robert said, "I will see the three of you soon then. Bye."

"Bye," Carol and Nathan said in unison.

"Do you want to go back and finish dinner?" Carol asked, turning to Lucas.

"No…could I go to bed?" Lucas asked, not feeling much like eating.

"Sure," Carol said, "I will show you to your room."

An hour later, Lucas had taken a shower and was lying in bed. Carol was nice. She had tucked him in and kissed his forehead. His mother had never bothered to do anything like that. Nathan was stand-offish like he wasn't sure to do around Lucas. Lucas worried he was getting too attached to them already. He missed his parents, and yet, all he could do was compare them to the Bridgers. They were nothing alike. He had been primarily raised by nannies and tutors. He had watched then come and go in his short life. He had learned not to get attached. He knew Nathan had no intention of keeping him, but Carol seemed to care. As he drifted off to sleep, Lucas knew he needed to be careful or he would just leave heartbroken.


	2. A New Start

**Thanks to all who reviewed my last story. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

* * *

Lucas awoke the next morning to the smell of bacon frying. While beef was outlawed Lucas loved bacon the smell always drifted though the house, the cook at his old house knew he liked it and made it for him often. Lucas quickly got dressed and made his way downstairs expecting to see Mrs. Bridger in the kitchen but was surprised to see Nathan doing the cooking.

"Morning Lucas," Nathan said turning toward the boy, "What are you doing up so early?"

"I thought you were Mrs. Bridger," Lucas said feeling uncomfortable in Nathan's presence.

"On any other day it would have been but on Saturday's when I am home I make breakfast." Nathan explained, as he turned over the bacon and poured some pancake batter. "Do you like bacon and pancakes?'

"Yes Sir," Lucas said trying to be polite."

"You don't have to call me 'Sir' all the time. You can call me Nathan or even Captain and you can just call my wife Carol." Nathan said smiling, he and Carol had talked the night before about future plans for Lucas and he had agreed to make an effort to put the boy at ease.

"Okay, Captain," Lucas said quietly feeling unsure about it.

"Is there anything special you want to do today kiddo?" Nathan asked.

"No, I don't have much to do all my stuff is at my old house." Lucas said thinking about all his stuff at his parents house. "What is going to happen to all my stuff?"

"What stuff do you mean kiddo?" Nathan asked as he flipped over a pancake.

"All the stuff at my parents house. All my clothes, computers and stuff?" LUcas asked, he had a couple projects he was starting and he did not want to lose the information and programs he was working on.

"I'm not sure, I will get in touch with your case worker and she if she may know what is happening." Nathan said as he started bringing food to the table. "Why don't you take a seat while I go get Carol."

"Don't I have to get dressed first?" Lucas asked his parents would never let him eat in his pajamas.

"Not on Saturdays or in the summer if we are not doing anything." Nathan explained, "We only made Robert dress for breakfast if he had to go to school."

"Oh, Okay," Lucas said taking a seat.

A few moments later Nathan returned with Carol who was clad in pajama's and a light bathrobe.

"Good Morning Lucas." Carol said as she moved over and sat at the table. "did you sleep alright last night?'

"Good morning' I slept good thanks," Lucas said minding his manners.

"So what is everyone's plans for today?" Carol asked as everyone began eating.

"I am going to do some work on calculations for the ship this morning, but I thought we could go to the aquarium." Nathan suggested.

"That sounds enjoyable" Carol said, "What do you think Lucas?"

"I guess, I don't get to do that kind of thing often because my dad said it just distracts me from my studies." Lucas said not even looking up from his food.

"Well all the more reason to go." Carol said, "Lucas I can't believe I am saying this but there are more important things then school. You are nine years old maybe you should take a year off before going to college and just be a kid and experience the world around you. You can learn just as much from going out in the world as in a classroom."

"But I have a scholarship I could loose that if I wait." Lucas said.

"Just think about it you are smart and they would still want you a year from now, you could even do online courses part time." Carol reasoned, "Just think about it."

When breakfast finished Carol did the dishes, Nathan went to his study and Lucas decided to go back up to his room. Lucas wished he had a computer so he could get on the internex or do some research or simply play a game. Lucas walked around his room looking at everything. There were board games and a few other toys that would interest any other nine year old boy, but not Lucas he had never gotten to enjoy the simple things so he had no use for them. He loved science and creating new things. Lucas was trying to create a self teaching computer program he could not wait to attend Stanford to learn all he needed to create it. A new program that could learn from itself would revolutionize technology.

The afternoon rolled around quickly. Lucas came down stairs close to noon. Carol was on the couch reading some romance novel when she saw Lucas walk into the room.

"You want to go and see if Nathan is almost ready to go?" Carol asked trying to get Lucas to open up to Nathan they had a lot in common.

"Sure" Lucas said and walk toward Nathan's study. "Sir, uh, Captain," Lucas began, "Carol wanted to know if you were almost ready to leave."

"Almost," Nathan said as Lucas walked closer to his desk. "Let me just run there numbers one more time they are not coming out right."

Lucas looked curiously at the pages in front of Nathan.

"Your decimal is in the wrong place."

"What?" Nathan asked.

"Your decimal here." Lucas said pointing at a number. "You misplaced the decimal. So it threw off the rest of your equation."

"Wow I can't believe I didn't see that thanks kiddo." Nathan said as he fixed the error and finished his calculations. "Okay you ready to go?'

"Yes" Lucas said getting excited.

"Do you like dolphins, Lucas?" Nathan asked.

"I don't know I have never seen one except in books or on the computer." Lucas said.

"We will change that, the aquarium has a couple of dolphins. They are very intelligent creatures, Carol got me interested in them. I was trying to create a program to understand them but it just doesn't work right." Nathan explained as they walked into the living room then out to the car with Carol.

Lucas enjoyed seeing all the variety of fishes and sharks, they had a stingrays that you could feed. Lucas was totally in awe when they watched the dolphins. They preformed tricks and followed simple hand signals so easily. The chatter between the dolphins was so interesting how they had their very own language he wished he could find out what they were saying.

If anyone had bothered to look at Lucas I that moment they could have seen the wheels turning in the young genius's mind. If he could get his idea for a self learning computer to work he could use the technology to interprets a dolphin. He would have to find a common language base then it could work. Lucas would have kidded for a computer at that moment.

After the day at the aquarium Lucas was quickly becoming attached to the Bridgers, they were the family he had always wanted to have parents who cared more for him they their careers and research or social status. Nathan could still get very caught up at work but Carol could get his attention for a couple hours a day for them to just enjoy each others presence.

Lucas got nervous on the day Robert was scheduled to arrive Lucas wondered what Robert would think of him. Lucas had gotten up the night before for a glass of water and had overheard Carol and Nathan discussing him Carol was talking about the possibility of keeping Lucas permanently. Nathan was unsure they then decided to talk with Robert about it so Lucas was worried that if Robert did not like him he would be never find a home he cared for more then this one. Lucas was now sitting on the couch. Carol had gone to pick up Robert and they would arrive any minute.

* * *

**Thanks for reading please review. **


	3. A Big Brother

**Thank You all for being so patient. I apoligize for it beening two weeks but with my busy scheduale it will probably be two weeks between each update. I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

Lucas's anxiety grew as the minutes ticked by. He felt like his whole life depended on Robert liking him. He wanted to stay here and have a real family. Finally, the car pulled up in the driveway, and Carol got out, followed by a young man in his twenties. He looked to be the perfect mix of Carol and Nathan; he looked happy to be home and Lucas's nervousness reached new peaks.

Robert shook his father's hand, and Nathan pulled him into a hug. Lucas just watched from the couch, feeling uncomfortable. Carol was the first to notice him.

"Lucas, come over here, please," Carol called. "Lucas, this is Robert; Robert, you can finally meet Lucas in person."

"Nice to finally meet you, Lucas. Mom talked about you the whole ride over here," Robert said, shaking the boy's hand.

"Hi," Lucas replied nervously. "Nice to see you, too."

Nathan could see how awkard Lucas was feeling and was almost happy when a knock came to the door.

"Well, who could that be?" Carol said as she opened the door. "Oh, Mrs. Reid, we weren't expecting you today."

"I called a few minutes ago, and your husband said it would be all right if I stopped by." Sarah explained. "I have some of Lucas's belongings from his home; the rest will be put into storage until he reaches eighteen. I have some clothes and his computers and various other items one of his nannies thought he would want most."

"Why don't you step inside a moment? Then I can get Nathan and Robert to help you bring everything in," Carol said, stepping out of the doorway to let her in.

"Mrs. Reid, this is our son, Robert, and of course, you know all about Lucas," Carol told her. "Why don't you two help her bring in some of Lucas's stuff that she brought?"

"Thank you for bringing all this for Lucas," Nathan said, moving to help her bring in his computer. "Lucas will be happy to see his computer; I think he has been bored without it."

"I figured as much. His file said he was planning on majoring in artificial intelligence," Sarah said. His file was extensive, but she had read all of it since this boy would be hard to place if the Bridgers did not take him in permanently.

"He is such a smart boy. He even found a mistake that I did not even realize I had made in some calculations," Nathan said as they carried a few items into the house.

"He will probably change the world one day," Sarah replied as they finished bringing everything into the house.

Lucas sat in his room twenty minutes later, assembling his computer while the rest of the Bridgers were down stairs talking about him. He was worried, but knew that his being down there was not going to change anything. Lucas finally got his computer together and then turned it on. He needed to check his files to ensure nothing had been lost or damaged with moving it.

"Lucas, dinner!" called Carol twenty minutes later.

Lucas turned off his computer and made his way down the stairs. Lucas noticed Mrs. Reid had left as he walked into the dining room. All three Bridgers had smiles on their faced as they sat around the table.

"Lucas, we need to talk to you before dinner." Nathan started. "You have only been here a week, but Carol and I have come to like you. We wanted to know how you would feel about living here permanently."

"Really?" Lucas said, not believing his ears.

"Yes, we have come to see you as our own in the short time you have been here," Carol agreed, grabbing Lucas's hand. "I would love to have another son."

"I would like to stay here," Lucas said barely above a whisper, and Carol pulled him into a hug.

"Mrs. Reid is going to bring the paperwork out tomorrow. If all goes well in the next couple months, you will be ours permanently," Nathan explained. He could just imagine Lucas and him working together when he was older and through college. They both loved science, and he could not wait.

"Do _you_ want me to stay?" Lucas asked Robert, worried that he would be jealous.

"Yes, Lucas, you are special, and we all love you already. I always wanted a little brother," Robert said sincerely.

"Then I really want to stay," Lucas said with more confidence.

Robert had enjoyed his week off. For the first time in a long time, he didn't have any disagreements with his dad. He had spent a lot of time getting to know his new soon-to-be little brother. They would play catch, and Robert loved to tease him, calling him 'baby brother'. They both loved baseball, and Robert took him to a game. Robert could see why it was so easy to fall in love with the boy.

All too soon, though, his leave was over, and Robert felt himself reluctant to leave. He hugged him family goodbye and boarded the sub, feeling homesick already.

Lucas was quiet on the ride home; he would miss Robert. Lucas had enjoyed the time they spent together. Lucas was just a kid to him, not a genius or a trophy to show off, but just Lucas. He couldn't wait to see him again.

Lucas had decided to wait until the spring term to attend Stanford. He wanted to take the next six months off getting to know his new family better. Even then, he had decided to take his general courses online before going to the college for his major classes. That would be about a year or two off. He had talked it out with the Bridgers. Carol and Lucas would find a house near the campus when the time came. Nathan could come home whenever he had time off from work.

Lucas couldn't believe when the court date for his adoption arrived. He woke up that morning feeling a little nervous. He couldn't believe the changes that had come over his life in the last two months. His parents had died, and now he was getting new ones. He still missed his parents, yet he still felt so happy. His parents were hardly ever around; he had nannies and tutors whom he spent more time with than with them. Lucas mainly got to see his parents when they needed to play the perfect family for the newspapers and magazines. He knew that Nathan and Carol were opposites; they would not let reporters near the house.

Lucas went down for breakfast in his pajamas since he would have to put on a suit that he did not want to get it dirty.

"Morning, sweetheart," Carol said as Lucas walked into the kitchen. She had called him 'sweetheart' more and more recently, and Lucas liked it.

"Morning," Lucas said as he let out a yawn.

"Hey, kiddo," Nathan said, coming in behind Lucas.

"Hey," Lucas replied rubbing his eyes.

"Are you nervous, kiddo?" Nathan asked, running a hand though Lucas's blonde hair and pushing it out of his eyes.

"A little," Lucas admitted.

"You know, you don't have to do this if you are not comfortable with it," Carol said, making sure they were not pressuring him into it.

"I want to be your son," Lucas said confidently.

"Then hopefully by the end of the day, you will be ours for good," Nathan said, sitting down at the table.

* * *

**Thanks for reading please Review!**


	4. To Be or Not To Be

**Here is a new chapter enjoy.**

* * *

Two hours later found the Bridgers, Lucas, and Mrs. Reid standing outside a courtroom, waiting to see a judge.

"The judge will see you now," a bailiff said as he stepped out of the door.

Lucas's heart sped up as they walked into the courtroom and waited for the judge to come into the room. He was terribly nervous. What if the judge did not want the Bridgers to adopt him; then where would he go?

"All rise for the honorable Judge Potter," the bailiff announced as the judge walked in and sat down.

"You may be seated," the bailiff announced.

"We are here today because the Bridgers are seeking approval for adoption of minor, Lucas Wolenczak," the judge clarified.

"Yes, your honor," Mrs. Reid began. "Lucas has been at the Bridger residence for the last two months and after only two weeks in their custody, they asked for the papers to adopt. All the Bridgers and Lucas have agreed to the adoption."

"What are their occupations and credentials?" the judge asked.

"Nathan Bridger is a captain in the navy, and his wife, Carol, is a housewife. They have already raised one son, who is also currently serving in the navy," Mrs. Reid stated.

"Why are you two so adamant to adopt this boy?" the judge asked the Bridgers.

"Well, your honor, while we have only known Lucas for two months, he is so easy to love. He has this energy when he smiles which lights up a room. He is so smart and if you let him, he would spend all his time in front of a computer. Lucas is a special child, and I knew the moment I saw him that I could not let him go," Carol said honestly to the judge.

"What about you, Captain Bridger?" the judge asked since he knew, as a captain, the man would probably spend little time at home.

"Your honor, I can't honestly say I don't or haven't led a busy life, but I do honestly love Lucas. I had reservations at first when Bill Noyce asked us to take in a child, but that quickly changed. Lucas is smart and so kind. I know, as a captain, my life is busy, but I also am currently working on a project that will ensure that I am in Pearl Harbor for at least a couple years. Any family with members serving their country is in the same situation, but that never stops them from having a family. I have already raised a son and though we have our differences, I will always love him as I will Lucas," Nathan said with confidence, not taking his eyes off the judge.

"Thank you both for your honesty. Now I would like to talk to Lucas in my chambers alone for a few moments," the judge said as he stood and motioned for Lucas to follow him.

A few minutes later found Lucas sitting opposite of the judge in his chambers.

"Now, Lucas, I want you to be totally honest with me. I don't want you considering anyone's feelings but your own concerning what I'm about to ask, okay? How do you feeling about living with the Bridgers? Just remember once the papers are signed, there is no turning back."

"I like them. They treat be better than my own parents did. My dad only cared about his career and my mother only cared about her shopping and her looks. I have seen more of the Bridgers in the last two months than I saw of either of my parents in an average year. They take care of me, and Robert was great when he visited. I have always wanted a brother. They also don't push me to study all the time. I love science and computers, but Carol and Nathan are always telling me that I don't have to be the best as long as I _do_ my best. That's all they want," Lucas said sincerely and hoped the judge would allow him to stay.

"Thank you, Lucas. Why don't you go back out there, and I will be out in a moment," the judge said.

Lucas returned to his seat, unsure of how everything went. He had only been asked one question, but hoped his answer was good enough. The seconds felt like minutes, and minutes felt like hours until the judge returned.

They all stood as the judge walked back in and sat down.

"Cases involving children are not taken lightly in my book. As a father of three, children are important to me. I have reviewed the case along with written character testimonies of friends and family along with that of Mrs. Sarah Reid. I believe that Lucas would do well in his current environment. So I grant full custody of Lucas Wolenczak to Nathan and Carol Bridger," the judge ruled as Lucas ran over and hugged his new parents.

"You will need to sign the forms and then you can all be on your way," Judge Potter said with a smile on his face.

They followed the judge into his chambers to finish the paperwork.

"All right, Lucas; I need to know if you want to change your name or leave it the same?" Judge Potter asked.

"Change it how?" Lucas asked, unsure of what the judge was asking.

"Well, you can change your last name or add to it. You could hyphenate it Wolenczak-Bridger or Bridger-Wolenczak. Or you could have it without the hyphen, or just leave it Wolenczak. Or lastly, just make it Bridger," the judge explained, writing it down to show the boy how it would look.

"What would be the difference between a hyphen and no hyphen?" Lucas asked, wanting to make the right decision.

"Well, with a hyphen you would sign papers with the fully hyphenated name where without it, you would use just the last name."

"I want my name to be Lucas Brian Wolenczak Bridger," Lucas said in a low voice, hoping the Bridgers were okay with him using their last name.

"Okay, then all that is left is for you all to sign, and then he is all yours."

"Thank you so much, Judge Potter," Nathan said, shaking hand with him as they got up and left.

"What do you want to do to celebrate?" Carol asked Lucas as they got to the car.

"I don't know. I wish Robbie was here to celebrate with us," Lucas said a little sadly.

"Me too, honey, but hopefully he will be able to call soon," Carol said, happy about how close her sons were getting. They talked every chance they got and sent one another letters.

"Could we just go home and watch a movie and send time together?" Lucas asked in a low voice.

"Sure, kiddo," Nathan said with a smile as he drove.

Upon arriving back at the house, they noticed a package by the front door. It was a package from Robert to Lucas. Once inside, Lucas opened the package and found a letter. He began reading it first before going any further.

_Dear Lucas,_

_Hey, little brother. This package should get to you on or around the court date__,__ and I have no doubt that you will officially be my little brother. As you know__,__ a few days ago__,__ we had some time to go off the sub to a port city. I was walking around though the city with some crew when I saw something in the window that reminded me of you. I don't recall you saying you had one, but every kid needs one. You are never too old for them. So enjoy it . _

_ Your Big Brother ,_

_ Robert_

Lucas gently removed the paper that was blocking his view of the mysterious item. He smiled, for inside the box was a stuffed animal. It was a dolphin, and one of the fins said 'push me'. Lucas pushed the button and heard Robert's voice saying, "I miss you, little brother." Lucas was happy. At nine-years-old, he should be too old for a toy like this, but his parents had thrown out all his stuffed toys when he was five when they realized he was a prodigy.

So Lucas had never had a toy like this. Lucas picked up instructions on how to add more phrases to the dolphin.

"Would you guys put something on it, too?" Lucas asked his newly-adopted parents.

"Of course. Why don't you let us see it, and we will return it when you go to bed." Carol said.

"Okay," Lucas said.

A few hours later, Nathan and Carol sent him to bed, giving him his dolphin back. Lucas lay in bed and pushed the button. He heard Robert's voice again. He then pushed it again and heard Carol saying, "I love you, Lucas." A third push to the button was Nathan's voice saying, "Love you, kiddo." That night, Lucas slept with his toy and fell asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

**Please review I was disappointed only my amazing beta reviewed my last chapter. SO PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Author Note

**Dear Loyal Readers,**

** I want to let you all know that it may be a little while before I can update again. I have been having problems with my computer it only works half the time and I got news last week that the company I work for is closing so come the end of OCtober I will be job hunting. So it may be a month between updates. I will never stop writing so just be patient with me and I will update again as soon as possible. Thank YOu**

**Nicolestarshooter**


	6. A Postitive Change

**I am so so sorry for the wait. I can't believe it has taken me two months to update. I no longer have internet at my home so I have to find time in my busy sechdule to stop at places with free wi-fi. Do to that I have not had this chapter Beta'd but as soon as it is I will repost it with corrections. But excuse any mistakes they are all mine.**

* * *

Lucas walked down stairs to the kitchen, it had been a month since the adoption had gone through. Lucas had settled into his new life nicely there were time when he felt overwhelmed by the attention he was not use to caring and overprotective parents. No one knew yet who had killed his parents but since that was three months officials pinned it on the war. They had cleared Lucas of any dangers and Lucas was aloud more freedoms. Tonight they all had to go to some banquet and Lucas would be meeting a lot of Nathan's friends and officers. Lucas had to wear a suit which he was not to pleased about, but was happy to meet Bill Noyce who was one of the men who decided to place him with his new family. Nathan said that it was just Bill being his normal manipulative self.

Lucas was dressed and ready to head out the door.

"Every one ready?" Nathan asked as he walked into the room straightening his tie.

"Yes" Carol said as she reached over and grabbed her small handbag.

It was a twenty five minute drive from the house to the base where the banquet was being held. Lucas was nervous to meet his new parents friends. He also knew they would be talking about the war and that scared Lucas he was worried something would happen to Robert or that Nathan would have to go to war instead of being here and working on his boat. Lucas had felt like something was wrong all day and was not looking forward to this banquet.

Lucas sat at a table with his parents and the Noyce's he had met both the Admiral and his wife Janet. His dad and Noyce were talking about some attacks and then soldiers they thought showed a lot of promise. Lucas just kept looking around it reminded him of all the dinners he went to with the Wolenczaks except most of the men and some women here were clothed in dress uniforms instead of suits or dresses.

"So Lucas how are you getting along with your parents?" Bill Noyce asked with a smile.

"Good I guess, I like being around them more then my other parents." Lucas said honestly hoping it would stop the current line of questioning. "I do wish Robert was around more though."

"Its nice to know you and Robert get along." Janet said, "At Roberts age few would concern themselves with a new little brother."

"I know but Lucas and Robert get along great, they are always writing and sending packages to one another." Carol said happily.

"Lucas," Nathan said getting the boy's attention, "I also wanted to tell you that we have asked the Noyces to be your godparents."

"Why do I need godparents wouldn't Robert get custody of me?" Lucas asked.

"Not necessarily since he is not related by blood. But we don't plan on anything happening to either of us. So you needn't worry about it." Nathan said reassuring his son.

"Okay" Lucas agreed.

"So Lucas are you looking forward to starting your classes in a couple of months?" Janet asked as the first course was being served.

"Yep, I start in January will online classes until I finish all my basics then I will go to the University to finish." Lucas said happily he loved learning without the pressures that his old parents had put on him.

"What are you majoring in?" Bill asked.

"Artificial Intelligence, I am really interested in computers." Lucas said feeling weird being peppered with questions and was happy when a man stood up and started talking.

The rest of the dinner was a total bore to Lucas and he could tell that none of the adults seemed to be to amused with all the long speeches. It was late before they began heading home and Lucas had fallen asleep at the table. His head lay down on his folded arms. Not having the heart to wake him Nathan just picked the boy up into his arms and began to carry him out. Carol walked ahead to go get the car.

"Oh Nathan," Bill started, "I wanted to let you know that I pulled a few strings and in two months I am docking Robert's sub for Christmas but he wanted to surprise Lucas so don't tell anyone yet,"

"Thanks Bill it will be nice to have him for Christmas." Nathan said, "Well I had better go we need to get Lucas home and tucked it."

"Good Night Nathan." Janet said with a nod.

Nathan walked out to there car and Carol opened the back door for Nathan to sit Lucas in the back seat and buckle him up. Lucas slept the whole way home, Lucas had been up late the night before working on his computer and was now exhausted. He never woke when they arrived home Nathan woke him up long enough to change through a half sleep then tucked him into bed.

The next couple months flew by and Lucas was now sitting on the couch. It was Christmas Eve and Carol was reading out load from Charles Dickens 'A Christmas Carol'. Lucas remember reading the book when he was seven one of his tutors had put it on his required reading list, but he was enjoying it much more this way. They had been reading it little by little the last few days as they decorated a Christmas tree and Nathan put up lights outside. It seemed carols were constantly flowing through the air with light melodies. Gifts were stacked under the tree and Lucas was nearly asleep on the couch when a knock came to the door.

"Who could that be at this time of night on Christmas Eve?" Carol said seeing it was nearly ten o'clock.

"I'll go get the door," Nathan said knowing exactly who it was.

Carol and Lucas just sat in the living room. Nathan returned with two men walking behind him. Lucas was on his feet and running over to one of the men in mere seconds.

"Bobbie" he yelled happily giving his brother a hug.

"I missed you too, Lucas" Robert said with a laugh then turned to introduce the man behind him. "Mom, Lucas this is a friend of mine from the academy. I found him ready to spend Christmas alone, so I invited him to ours. This is Ben Krieg, Ben this is my mom and little brother Lucas."

"Good evening ma'am" Ben said with a nod of his head to Carol.

"Good evening Ben we have heard quite interesting things about you." Carol said making Ben blush slightly. "You are welcome to stay here if you don't mind that the couch is all we can offer."

"The couch would be fine it can't be worse then the barracks."

Lucas who was still standing next to Robert gave a big yawn.

"Looks like some one needs to bed." Nathan commented as Lucas rubbed his eyes in an effort to stay awake.

"Not tired" Lucas mumbled leaning against Robert.

"Well I am beat," Robert said "why don't we all turn in and tomorrow we can talk and open all these gifts in the morning."

Robert was up early the next morning, this was the first Christmas he had spent at home in a few years. He was surprised Lucas had not woken then all up, at that age Robert was always the first up and here is was nearly eight and he was still in bed. Carol was in the kitchen with Nathan making breakfast and Ben was using the shower. Ben came down stairs five minutes later.

"The kid still not up yet?" Ben commented, "Never seen a kid who sleeps in on Christmas."

"Robert" Carol's voice drifted in from the kitchen, "Would you please wake up Lucas."

"Sure mom," Robert said heading up the stairs.

Robert made his way to Lucas's room, he opened the door. Lucas was sleeping on his stomach with his head turned facing the door. His blonde hair tousled and a calm relaxed face. Robert got a grin on his face and crept over and sat on the edge of the bed. He pulled back the covers and then tickling Lucas's side making the boy jumped and started laughing.

"Time to get up Lucas," Robert said still tickling the boy.

"Stoop" Lucas said through laughs, "I'm up."

"Say Uncle" Robert said intensifying the tickling.

"Stoop Plea-se, that tickles," Lucas said gasping for breathe between laughs.

"Say uncle."

"Fine Uncle, Uncle"

"Okay," Robert said simply, "Now get downstairs breakfast is nearly ready.

The Bridgers and Ben all talked and enjoyed the breakfast talking about the navy or sharing old memories. Once they all finished they sat in the living room by the Christmas tree that now had presents stacked under it.

"Are you ready to open presents?" Nathan asked Lucas who kept glancing at all the gifts.

"Yes!" Lucas exclaimed making everyone laugh.

The rest of the day rushed by and Robert had to ship out that night for the North Atlantic and Ben had to report back to his ship as well. Lucas was sad to see him go but was happy he came for Christmas.

* * *

**Please rate and review.**


	7. Worlds come crashing down

**I have finally found a moment to get on the internet. My computer is shot so now when I get my tax returns I have got to get a new one. I hope you enjoy this sorry it has not been beta'd yet.**

* * *

Lucas and his parents were sitting at a restaurant celebrating Nathan getting the funding necessary to build his boat which he had already named Sea_Quest_. Lucas was as excited as Nathan about it being built he had even given his father some ideas. The evening was later interrupted by a phone call.

"Hello," Nathan said then paused, "On my God! When? How? I'll come in right away just let me take my family home."

"What is it Nathan?" Carol asked.

"Robert's sub was attacked and they haven't made contact." Nathan explained worry evident in his voice.

"What about Robbie?" Lucas asked his blue eyes widening with fear.

"They don't know they haven't found anything yet." Nathan said, "They simply may have lost communications."

"I am taking you two home then going to the base to see what they are doing to find the sub, they're last know location was in the North Atlantic." Nathan explained as they walked out to the car.

It was the next day when Nathan returned home and found Carol and Lucas curled up together on the couch. Lucas was asleep clutching his stuffed dolphin and Carol was staring into the fireplace where the fire was nearly dead. She turned upon hearing the door open her eyes begging for her nightmare not to have some to be but all she had to do was see Nathan's face to burst into a new wave of tears.

"He had been officially listed as missing in action there has been no sighting or news from the sub." Nathan said," they are nearly certain they are all dead though.

"How will we tell Lucas. He had lost so much in his short life and now he has lost his brother."

"He still has us and I will do anything to ensure that were are always there for him. I will put my resignation in I am retiring and nothing will make me go back to that life. I swear." Nathan said with conviction as Lucas began to stir.

"Dad your home," Lucas said rubbing his eyes, "Did you find Robbie? Is he okay?"

"He is gone baby" Carol said bringing her arms around him.

"NO, he can't be!" Lucas exclaimed beginning to cry, "He wouldn't leave me like that."

"He didn't want to Lucas." Nathan said as tears fell down his baby boy's face that was now buried in his dolphins fuzz. He moved to sit on the couch and hugged both Lucas and Carol together.

Later that night the house was awaken to an ear piercing scream. Nathan and Carol ran to Lucas's room to find the boy in the midst of a nightmare fighting an invisible force.

"No, Mom, Dad" Lucas yelled, "Don't go, Robbie no, don't leave me please."

"Lucas honey wake up." Carol said as the couple moved to their child's bed.

"Com on kiddo, wake up were here." Nathan said pulling Lucas into his arms as the boy began to awaken.

"Dad," Lucas asked as he looked up at his father.

"Hey kiddo, bad dream?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah" Lucas said clutching his dolphin and squeezing it. Roberts voice came out saying "Miss you little brother".

"I forgot it talked." Carol said after a moment of silence, "Can you tell us about your dream honey?"

"You both died like Robbie and my first parents." Lucas cried, "I was all alone and didn't know what to do."

"We are not going anywhere," Nathan said hugging Lucas harder. "Why don't you try to get some more sleep we aren't going anywhere."

They both sat on either side of Lucas's bed rubbing his back as he fell back to sleep.

Lucas's nightmares continued for weeks after that the whole family was tired. After a month the navy had officially declared all crewmembers dead and held a memorial service. Nathan came home one afternoon he had been spending a lot of time meeting people and making phone calls. He called them both into the living room.

"How are your classes going Lucas?" Bridger started.

"Good, I am enjoying them but they are all easy freshmen courses." Lucas explained.

"Good well I have some news for both of you." Bridger said watching their faces for a negative reaction. "I have purchased a home on a small island we will be all moving there as soon as possible."

"What about the navy and seaQuest?" Carol asked trying to think logically.

"I resigned from the navy and nothing is more important to me right now then the two off you." Nathan said, "We are moving as soon as we can get everything packed."

"You know I will go anywhere with you." Carol said, "but promise this is the last move and you won't return to the navy."

"I promise from now on my life is you two. I can do a lot of science research from the island." Nathan said.

"Okay then give me two weeks and we will go." Carol said as Lucas nodded in agreement.

They had packed and moved to the island a couple of weeks later. They moved into a small two bedroom home with just one room added on for research that Nathan wanted to do on the island. The computers were terrific for research and so Lucas could work on all his classes. Lucas loved the quiet of the island he was raised in big cities and loved how all you could hear was the waves crashing on the beach and birds. There was a dock that led to a lagoon that the supplies were brought in at. Lucas quickly made it his favorite place to go.

One day in particular about a month after arriving Nathan looked out the window of his research lab to see Lucas sitting on the edge of the dock just staring at the water. He knew that the move was hard on Lucas there was no one his age around and he missed Robert terribly. He saw Carol walk out and sit next to Lucas. Carol was always great with their children, when he saw Lucas and Carol together he often wondered why they had never had any children other then Robert. All the sudden Carol dived into the water and Lucas came running up to the house. Nathan left his lab moving to meet Lucas.

"What's wrong Lucas?" Nathan asked as he caught the boy.

"There is a dolphin caught in a net down by the beach. We have to help it." Lucas said as he and Nathan went down to the beach to help his wife.

"Lucas go into the kitchen and grab me a sharp knife. Then walk don't run back here but you wait on the peer I will help your mom." Nathan said as he took of his shirt and shoes and jumped in as Lucas ran back to the house.

When Lucas returned he had a better view of the dolphin. The fishing net had wrapped itself around the poor creature and it looked to be bleeding in some areas. Nathan took the knife from his son and slowly went to cutting the net off. The dolphin seemed to sense that they were helping and calmed letting them work. Soon the couple exited the water watching the dolphin swim lazy circles in the lagoon. He was week but not hurt too bad.

"Will he be okay?" Lucas asked as he watched the dolphin.

"I cant be sure but he is not hurt too bad. With time he will most likely make it." Nathan said.

"I wonder if we could train him?" Carol suddenly said.

"Why would we want to do that?" Nathan asked wondering what his wife was thinking.

"Well Lucas and I love dolphins plus he would be amazing to study a dolphin and Lucas could test his computer program on him." Carol resend smiling.

"Well I guess but it will be your project. I have my own research to do." Nathan said and walked up the beach listening to Lucas and Carol's excited chattering. _This would prove an interesting time_. Nathan thought.


End file.
